A variety of hair fastener clips including bobby pins, pin curl spring clips and other hair retaining devices are available in the prior art for use in setting hair. Special configurations of such devices are in widespread use as a device for clamping hair rolled onto hollow cylindrical hair rollers.
A recognized problem with the special configurations is that they require a number of time-consuming and awkward manual operations during the roller hair setting activity. For example, extra large and cumbersome bobby pins are frequently used for setting hair on rollers. A deficiency of such pins is that their fingers, or legs, must be spread open by skilled manipulations while holding the roller before the spread legs can embrace the hair and the roller in a clamping position. Another disadvantage is that a multiplicity of the special bobbypins are required for each hair roller in order to ensure that the rolled hair is firmly held in place for curling. Other hair fastener clips for rollers utilize complex spring mechanisms which have the disadvantages that they are costly in materials, fabrication and assembly.